Phenomena
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: Intending to visit Jay via the modified Speed Canon, Cisco ends up dragging Barry and Caitlin into an unkown world dominated by man-eating giants called Titans.


**Chapter 1: The Singularity**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or The Flash

 **Summary** : Intending to visit Jay via the Singularity he created, Cisco ends up dragging Barry and Caitlin into a world dominated by man-eating giants called Titans.

This takes place after Season 2. And I haven't gotten the chance to edit it yet.

* * *

"Ohh," Barry cringed, sitting up, body tingling everywhere. The figure at his feet began stirring and he could only stare. She pushed off the dusty ground, eyes blinking rapidly against the bright sun. "Uh Caitlin…"

She gaped at the young man in front of her, "Barry? Is that you? What happened to you?" She looked down. "What happened to me?"

"I don't know," he rubbed his forehead. "Last thing I remembered is…the Singularity—Cisco!" Whipping his head around, he found the Mechanical Engineer a few feet over, curled in the fetus position. They moved to him and Barry shook him, "Cisco, wake up."

He grumbled, "No, five more minutes..."

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Cisco _get up!_ "

He bolted up, "No! _My_ pony!" He blinked a few time to shake the last bit of sleepiness. "Huh? Barry, Caitlin—wow! You're teens! I'm a teen!" He pressed his hands to his face and neck. "What's going on?" He accepted Barry's hand and stood. "Where are we?"

They were standing between two old broken, stone houses. In the distance, they could see a huge wall stretching side-to-side as far as they could see. "Oh my God!" Cisco clutched Barry's arm, holding one hand in the air towards the wall. "I know where we are."

"Where?" Caitlin asked. They couldn't be in the US anymore. The architecture said as much. All of the buildings were made of stone, which meant the climate was generally on the hot side. The shape and material of the homes was familiar. She'd seen them before during a trip to Germany.

"I think…we're in Ba Sing Se!" Cisco said excitedly. "I wonder if I'm a Bender." He immediately began striking several poses. "No, not my element… Hm, maybe fire? …Nope. It's gotta be water then… Ow my funny bone!" Cisco groaned, not paying attention and accidentally hitting the wall.

"I don't think the Singularity dropped us in a fictional world," Caitlin shook her head.

"You don't know for sure," Cisco rubbed his elbow. "We don't actually know a whole lot about the portals between different universes."

"Then you shouldn't have gone and created one of your own. What were you thinking, Cisco?" Caitlin folded her arms.

"I just wanted to return the helmet back to Jay," he pouted. "He forgot it when he went back to his Earth."

"Wait, how are we supposed to get back?"

"Guys," Barry, who'd been quiet for a while now, was staring oddly at his hands. "I can't feel it."

"Feel what?" Shifting into doctor mode, Caitlin's eyes searched his body for any signs of injury.

"The Speed Force…" He looked up with a pale, shocked face, "I think I lost my speed."

They tensed. It was bad enough for them to end up in an unknown world without a way back. But now their resident superhero was reduced to a normal human. "First, you need to calm down," Caitlin instructed. "Maybe you're letting the fact that Jay lost his powers when he came to our Earth affect you. It could all be mental."

"It's not Caitlin," he shook his head.

"Just take deep breaths and try again. Our situation is different from Jay's—the Singularity for one was _purposely created_ as a means to travel between worlds."

Barry took her advice, closing his eyes and searching inward. Letting go of all the thoughts, he tried to grasp _it_ , a feeling, a sensation, the lightning coursing somewhere through his veins. He opened his eyes. "It's not completely gone."

"That's good," Caitlin nodded. "Maybe all you need is time."

"Yeah, you're right." The Singularity had messed with the Speed Force. In time it would come back and Barry would regain his speed. For their sake, they hoped it was that easy. "How long do you think it'll take?"

She bit her lip. "I'm not sure. We could measure it every day, compare it to the previous day and estimate using the data."

"Right," Barry felt better with some semblance of a plan.

"Uh guys…"

"Cisco, what are you doing up there?" Caitlin shaded his eyes with her hand.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked.

"You've got to get up here and see this."

With some work, the two climbed up to the roof to see what had attracted their friend's attention. "What is _that_? I've never seen anything like it!" Caitlin stared wide-eyed at the large, grotesque, human-like figure. There were several scattered around, all dark-haired and distinctly male despite lacking reproductive organs.

"I don't know, but they don't look too friendly," Cisco said nervously. Almost on cue, one caught sight of them. "Uh-oh, hide!" Following primal instincts, the trio got down from the roof and ran blindly.

"Where do we hide?" Caitlin looked around frantically.

"Somewhere underground," Barry pointed to the building and they ran in. The ground was shaking now. "It doesn't look like there's such a thing as electricity in this world." Going into the back, he lifted the trap door. "They must have kept their bottles cold in an underground wine cellar." They went in, closing the door behind them.

Caitlin groped for the candle and match box she'd at the base of the stairs before the light had disappeared. They were in a small, dusty room with only two shelves. They waited in tense silence, feeling the ground shaking and listing to the houses being torn apart around them. What felt like hours later, the vibrations became weaker before disappearing altogether.

"I think they're gone," Cisco whispered, as if the ugly giants could hear if they spoke out loudly.

"We need to find people and find out what the hell those things are and what is going on here," Barry said.

"The walls, they must have been built to keep those things out." Cisco began pacing. "There has to be more than one wall. One was destroyed and those things came in. That's why this place is so desolate and the houses are in ruins. The survivors must have gone behind the second wall."

"The wall we were looking at had canons in prime condition at the top and I didn't see any holes—they'd be hard to miss considering how big one would have to be for those Giants to fit through. People must be hiding on the other side."

"They must have soldiers patrolling to make sure everything's okay. We can keep an eye out for a patrol and have them get us out of here," Caitlin said. "But there's the possibility they are unfriendly to strangers. My guess is we're in Germany and none of us speaks the language so there's that too."

"I don't think telling people we're from another universe would be a good idea," Cisco began. "Like Barry said, there's no electricity and I didn't see any cars or skyscrappers. They're not likely to believe us—especially with Barry's speed gone. We don't know how they'll react if they _do_ believe us."

"Cisco's right," Caitlin agreed. "This is a different world with different rules. "The smart thing to do is learn as much as we can first. We don't know how these people think—we don't even know if there even are any humans left. We can't defend ourselves the way we are."

"Alight, we'll start with a change of clothes." The jeans, jackets, witty t-shirts, and the shoes they were wearing were too different and well-made compared to the handmade clothes people likely wore in this world. "Let's go," Barry led them out cautiously.

They raided a few homes, the boys changing into simple shoes, pants, and shirt. Caitlin smoothed out the long brown skirt. "Technology is one thing, they had better not be behind in their thinking too because I can't do stupid and submissive."

Barry and Cisco exchanged a look. Cisco was very easy-going and no one who looked at Barry would assume he was a scientist. They could pull off _average intelligence_ and _normal_ easily. Caitlin on the other hand subconsciously showed her intelligent and was very bossy too, hiding it was going to be difficult.

* * *

"How about a large fire?" Barry suggested as they brainstormed ideas on how to get the attention of the group on the wall.

"We'd have to gather wood first and it might attract the Giants' attention first. We don't know how long it'll take the soldiers to react." Cisco assumed the matching clothes the men and women on the wall wore indicated they were a part of the same organization—it had to be the military. He and Barry had a good laugh at the military's choice of uniform but Caitlin had been too relieved to see female soldiers to care.

They showed up around the same time, three times a day to make sure nothing was off. The trio had been discussing how to approach the situation. They'd learned the Giants—Titans—were inactive during the night. That was when then they would go on their raids. They'd stumbled upon a book on Titans. Books were a rare sight. There were very few of them and most had been damaged by the rain from the hole in the roof.

"Man these things are so OP," Cisco had grumbled. He'd been excited to read the small chapter about the 3D gear, and disappointed because there were no details, only the basic overview on how it was used. Caitlin was extremely interested in the Titans. She's liberated two leather journals from a shop and began her own research.

The small info they'd been able to gleam from the books about military was the 3 branches: Military Police, Garrison, and Survey Corps, and their insignia. According to the Rose the soldiers on the wall wore, they had to be the Garrison.

"We can say we were left behind during the evacuation. And we've been moving and hiding and looting to survive out here. No one's around to say otherwise," Cisco shrugged.

"It'll bring too much attention on us, three teens who managed to survive in Titan territory for—who knows how long it has been since the wall was destroyed?"

If they were to guess, at least several months had passed. They'd had to survive on the leftovers and the vegetation and the occasional bird or squirrel. Retreating back to their Safe House, they discussed the option of trying to sneak over the wall. It was the only other option they could think of.

Caitlin was sitting in a desk in the corner, staring at her book. For the thousandth time, Barry missed electricity. He could really use a cold drink. He figured he shouldn't complain about the temperature. The warmth they could deal with, cold on the other hand would have been a real challenge.

Barry went to the old stove he and Cisco had fiddled around with to make it easier and more convenient to use. It was his turn to cook. Cisco grabbed a small sack. "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful," Caitlin called out. "I can't believe he's off to _liberate_ people's precious items."

"We're going to need them," Barry said. Since the entire place was abandoned, all the gold and silver and other precious things were free for the taking. Not that there was an abundance of it. Still, they figured they'd get enough to make something of their situation.

"True, but it's still weird and it feels like stealing." She closed the brown leather journal and opened the black one. "Now, let's talk about you. Is it stronger?"

"Yes," Barry said unhappily, "not by a lot though." From their estimations using the data they'd gotten over the month, he was still years from becoming a speedster.

Before she could say more, loud bells began ringing. "What was that?" She nearly jumped out of her skin. She and Barry rushed out in time to see Cisco running back.

"You guys won't believe it!" He stopped before them, out of breath. "I saw…soldiers leading Titans way on the wall." He took a breath. "Now the ringing bells, I think the gate with the woman on it is going to open."

"There must be people—soldiers most likely—coming out. Wait, the third branch—Survey Corps! Of course, that's it! The 3D gear wouldn't be invented if no one was going to use it," Caitlin explained. "The Garrisons are the stationary guards; they're basically on standby in case of an emergency. The Military _Police_ are for the people. The Survey Corps must be the branch created to deal with Titans."

"Ooh if that's the case let's follow them!" Cisco grinned. "I want to see the 3D gear in action for myself."

"This is our chance," Barry said. "We can watch them and depending on what we find, we can either approach them or sneak onto their caravan." This military wouldn't be like the one from their home world. "These people's enemies aren't other humans. They'd never think someone is out here and will sneak onto their carriages."

"Let's hurry then," Caitlin said, "their method of transportation must be horses."

Rushing back inside, they stuffed their brown, cloth, sack-like bag with a change of clothes and some food. Caitlin added in her journals and Barry and Cisco split the loot between them. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Caitlin and the boys watched the group move from the rooftop.

"Their purpose is to kill Titans, they won't have to move far to do that." Barry's mind raced. "They have to be carrying supplies and those carriages won't go near the Titans. That's where we have to go."

"Check out that one," Cisco squinted, pointing out the group heading their way.

"Looks like we don't have to approach them, they're coming towards us," Barry said. The trio descended and hid inside a building. They didn't have to wait long. To their great fortune, it stopped outside their building.

One of the soldiers shot a flare. "That's how they communicate, using different colored flares, smart," Cisco nodded approvingly.

"We should go sneak in right now. Their scouts are on the roof, on the lookout for giants. They're not checking for humans sneaking around on the ground."

Cautiously, they snuck out the open window and behind the carriage. Still, the scouts continued to look around. The driver didn't see them sneaking up from behind because of the shape of the carriage. Cisco went in first, followed by Barry, who helped Caitlin in. Inside were barrels, shelves of cylinders, and tarps and canvases.

Shouting from outside alerted him. "Down!" Barry whisper shouted and they crouched in time to avoid falling when the carriage suddenly began moving.

"I think we're okay," Caitlin finally said.

Cisco moved towards the shelf and played with the cylinder. "They use this in their gear to make it work." He put it back, not wanting to accidentally break it and result in some poor bastard's death because he was unlucky enough to use it.

"The barrels are empty," Barry studied them curiously. "I think they were meant to store supplies recovered from the mission."

"It makes sense," Caitlin agreed. "They must have lost a lot of materials when people were forced to drop everything and run."

"I have an idea," Barry took off his bag and made some room behind the stacks of tarps, hiding it. "We're too exposed, if someone was to look, they'd see us. But," he removed the barrel's lid, "we can easily fit in here and hide. If no one comes to store supplies, we're good; we can easily make it behind the wall. If someone _does_ find us, we can pretend to be crazy teens looking for adventure."

"Sounds like a plan," Cisco said.

"A cramp, awkward plan," Caitlin sighed and removed the lid. "I'm not covering the barrel with this until the carriage stops." They nodded. No one was going to jump inside a moving carriage after all.

* * *

Barry poked his head out the carriage. "It's clear." The trio snuck out. Other carriage were lined up, voices became louder as they approached the door. They quickly exited out the other door. Going around the building, they reached the courtyard. "Looks like everyone's inside, let's hurry."

They ran into the woods for cover. "Do you know where the town is?" Caitlin asked.

"Nope," Barry answered. "We're running parallel to the road so we should make it."

It came into view soon enough and they relaxed. "I can't believe we made it," Caitlin let out a breath in relief.

Cisco groaned, panting, "This...would've…been much easier…if Barry still had his speed."

They turned back to see him, hands on his knees, breathing loudly, "Tell…me about."

"You two are so out of shape," Caitlin shook her head. "We're almost here so we can walk at a leisurely pace."

They stared curiously at the food stalls, small shops, people, their clothes, children playing with a patchy ball and wooden toys. "This is so…weird," Cisco commented. "And kind of sad."

"They look happy enough to me," Barry replied.

"Nah, I meant, it's just—" He shook his head. "It's very…different, especially for me. I grew up tinkering away with technology and mechanics."

"I think I get what you're saying," Caitlin said. "They live very different from us."

"They've never known technology," Barry said. "They're living as they've always lived. We, on the other hand, are going to have to learn how to adjust—culturally that is."

They'd adjusted to the lack of technology as best as they could, at least then they could still talk to each other about it. Here they had to learn these people's ways and keep their identities hidden: Barry's crime solving skills, Cisco's mechanical genius, and Caitlin's vast medical knowledge.

"So, what do we do now?" Caitlin finally asked after spending an entire afternoon wandering around without any direction.

Barry shrugged, "What would you do when you moved into a new city?"

"Roof over our heads is the first priority," Caitlin answered.

"A job," Barry said. "We don't have enough gol—" He cleared his throat, "resources to live off of." He was careful to avoid saying gold or silver, or money too loudly lest eavesdroppers hear them. He could distinctly remember an encounter with a thief before he had his powers and how that had ended.

"We'll need clothes too," Cisco put in, "and food and dishes. But most importantly we need info."

"There's no internet. There are very few books and they're too expensive, that only leaves one option: newspaper," Caitlin pointed to the boy in the corner.

"We'll need money," Barry's eyes zeroed in on the jewelry shop. "We'll sell some of the things there. Dropping the amount of things we're carrying all together is too memorable, especially considering people around here don't have many precious items."

They visited several shops, one person a time, each time it was different. They were sure to deposit the money into the bank first. It was a much faster and easier process than back home. Finding an inn for the night, they sat together on the bed. "Okay," Cisco began, "while you," he said to Caitlin, "went to sell the last of the loot and you, Barry, went to the bank, I chatted up some of the locals."

The other two leaned in, eager to learn about the new world.

"Apparently, humans here have been trapped behind the walls for about 100 years now. Nobody knows _anything_ about the world outside. They don't even know where this place—it's the Trost district in Wall Rose by the way—is."

"How is that even possible?" Caitlin stared bewildered. "Surely they know the country or at least the continent."

Cisco shook his head, "Nope, they don't know because outside knowledge of the world is forbidden by the Royal Government."

"Hold up," Barry interrupted. " _Royal_ Government? As in a monarchy?"

"Yeah, but it's also like a government, like the military branches and their commanders."

"That's so…odd," Caitlin mumbled. "Go on."

"There are 3 Walls: Maria, Rose, and Sina. Maria was recently destroyed by the Colossal Titan; it was so big it actually peaked over the wall." Barry's and Caitlin's eyes widened in shock and they listen closely. "It kicked down the door of the Shinganshina district—it was the outer district of Wall Maria—and led the others in. Then the Armored Titan came and put a massive hole in Wall Maria."

"So the survivors flooded into Rose and now there's food shortage. Wall Maria was the biggest so half the territory was lost. Now more than ever people are trying to join the military so they can become MPs and live in Sina."

"Wait, you mean to say it's blocked? And they only let certain people in?" Barry asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it's just like Ba Sing Se actually; the poorest in the outer wall, the middle class in the second, and the richest in the middle. The royalty, nobility, and the MPs live in Sina, where it's safest and that's where everyone wants to be, except the Survey Corps."

"Regardless what world it is, humans will be humans," Caitlin said in disgust.

"How exactly does the military work around here?"

"Well, the top 10 graduates are the only ones given the option to join the MPs. The rest have to choose between Garrisons or the Corps, most chose the former. The Survey Corps are often looked down upon because of the high mortality rate and people think they're only a waste of tax money. Garrisons are lazy and from what I gather, the MP is corrupt."

They continued to talk; discussing anything they'd heard or read. Eventually silence fell. "What's the plan?" Caitlin looked between Cisco and Barry. "It'll be easy for me to work as a doctor, what about you two?"

"I kind of want to join the Survey Corps," Cisco admitted, "it sounds like fun."

"I'm with Cisco," Barry's hero complex reared its gigantic head.

"Are you two crazy?" Caitlin was calm; she'd expected the answer when she asked the question. "You do realize these things are unlike anything we've dealt with before? And this time you're going in as a regular human, not a Meta. The technology here is non-existent," she turned to Cisco, "and I don't even want to think how behind the medical system is. What if something happens to the two of you?"

"We understand what you're—"

"Do you, Barry? You no longer have your speed, and your healing abilities are too shallow to cover being bitten in half. Cisco is the only one able to sense the Singularity. Using you as an example, it might take him years to develop his power again so we can go home."

"You're right, Caitlin."

"I am?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"She is?" Cisco asked.

"Your biggest issue on the subject is that we'll get killed because we're normal, right? And it'll take years for our powers to return. The training takes 3 years."

Cisco's face lit up, "Which means we'll have our abilities back when we join the Survey Corps! It's perfect timing!"

"What if it's not?" Caitlin folded her arms, unconvinced. "What if you're still normal?"

"Then we'll join the Garrison and wait for the meter to max before transferring," Barry answered easily. "What safer place to be than in the military? The training is done in partners of 3, we can be together." Caitlin was starting to cave.

"And think about it, if the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan show up again, we'll at least know how to use the 3D gear and defend ourselves," Cisco pointed out.

He had her there.

Caitlin mulled it over while the boys waited anxiously. If she said no, they wouldn't join because it meant leaving her behind. Luckily for them, she couldn't find any fault in their reasoning. "Alright fine," she said, "we'll join the military."

* * *

 _ **Please Review~**_

 _I was bored and this happened. I wrote this is a course of 4 hours. I don't really have any sort of direction in mind so bear with me (if I decide to continue) and see how it turns out._

 _Since there have only been 2 episodes of_ The Flash's _season 2, I'm taking liberty with what happens._


End file.
